Different Names for the Same Thing
by thoreaufan4
Summary: Lucas Scott has just quit the basketball team because there was something in his life that was missing. A hole that dug so deep, he felt as if he were drowning. Is there hope?
1. Chapter 1

Swish. Swish.

Lucas Scott made basket after basket. It was currently raining hard but he didnt care. Not caring became a common emotion to him. He had just quit the team. The weight on his shoulders became too great and he finally had enough. He wasnt bothered by the constant bullying teasing from his brother and the whole team, or his father's avoidance. He was used to that. But the thing that got under skin was well... he didnt know. He felt... empty. Like there was something missing from his life. And he knew that being on that team wouldnt fill the hole.

He gripped the ball tightly and his hands. He stood drenched... then threw the basketball as hard as he could into the water. He just wished that there was a sign or something. A sign that would help him find himself. He walked slowly to the bench, with his slumped shoulders. He put his head into his hands. Headaches were becoming common everyday to Lucas. He suddenly noticed that he was shaking. He should probably go home before he gets hypothermia. But of course he could care less. He's thinking if his mom would actually notice his absence.

"Yea right", he mumbled to himself.  
She's probably passed out at home or something. His mother started drinking since he could remember. So whenever he sees his mother she's either passed out or drunk. They had just got into another arguement. About him quitting the team. She had said that how a dissapointment he was to her. That she made sacrifices for a nobody. That hurt.

He sighed to himself. He just wished that he could escape from this life. A life where he feels like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew that he didn't matter to his mother or father or brother . Hell, he thought, he doesnt even matter to the world.

"Are you okay?", a familar voice said.

He looked up and saw the Brooke Davis staring at him. He was caught of guard by her worried glance. Sure she had talked to him a few times, but it wasnt like they were friends or something. He had to admit to himself, she was beautiful. Her hazel eyes, and her adorble dimples. But he wasnt stupid. He knew she would never give him the time of day. Plus, she was friends with Nathan and so it would be pretty much a death wish if he asked her out.

"Yea, I'm fine." he said quietly, avoiding any eye contact.

"Yea sure." she said rolling her eyes playfully. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

He sighed. He was freezing out here, but he didnt want to go home.

"Thanks, but I uh... I'm think I'm going to walk."

"Are you kidding, its pouring out here." she said. "I promise I wont bite."

He stood, hands deep in his pockets shoulders slumped. He was going to refuse again, but he saw real sincerity in her eyes.

"Umm... okay" he muttered.

"Great!" "Come on I'm freezing out here! She took his hand and lead him to her car. "So where do you live again."

"Uhh... just drop me off at Keith's Body Shop" "I have to finish fixing a car" he added seeing her confused glance.

"Okay" she said still a little confused.

After a momement of what he thought as a comfortable silence she asked, "So why did you quit the team?". "I mean if it was because of Nathan, I..."

"He wasn't because of him" he said quietly but stenly as well. "I just..." He thought what would be a good excuse. "I uhh.. I just dont feel like playing anymore" he said.

She knew that he was uncomfortable so she didnt push further.

After a few minutes she pulled up to the shop. All the lights were out and it looked like there was nobody there.

"Are you sure you have to work today?"she asked.

"Yea, the owner was his car fixed by tomorrow" he lied. "Thanks for the ride." he said quickly as he shut the door.

"Your welcome" she mumbled.

As she watched him go inside she sighed. Although she has barely talked to him while he was on the team, she somehow was intrigued by him. Sometimes she caught herself staring at him while he was reading at lunch. Because whenever she saw him read, it looked like he was in his own world. Like he dindt care who was going out with who, or what outfit she or he is wearing. She would bet that if a fight broke out right where he was sitting, he would barely look up. Sometimes she wish that she was like that. That she could escape out of this world just by reading a book.

She sighed again. She turned the key to start the car. Nothing. She tried again, and again the engine wouldnt start.

"Shit" she said while hitting the wheel. She looked again at the shop. She quickly got out of the car and ran to where Lucas entered.

She went inside and heard loud music coming from the office. She saw Lucas lying down on the front of a car.

"Well..." she started, as she saw him jump. "If this is called work, then I might I have to try it someday."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas gives a small smile. "Yea.. well I'm just taking a small break."

"Oh.. okay." she laughs.

"So uh... did you need anything?

"Um.. well my car is not starting. And I like tried three freakin times, but the stupid thing wont start! And I know Peyton did something to it, because i let her drive that day. Big Mistake! Have you seen her drive! She drives like theres no tomorrow! Uhh! You know what, no more free rides for Peyton. She's going to have to pay me to let her drive my car again. And why does she "have" to drive my car. She already has her own damn car. Well if you could call it a car. I mean seriously its like seprate pieces of junk glued together on wheels! And..."

Lucas now was currently just staring at her, not sure what to do. He was just thinking about how strong her lungs must be to talk that much without much taking a breath. He doesn't think hes talk that much in a month.

"Woo hoo! Lucas." Brooke said while waving her hand to get his attention.

"Oh.. what sorry" he said.

"No its okay.

He nodded. "So.. I'll go check your car." he said quickly and rushed out the door.

Thunder roared. Lightning struck. Darkness surrounded the parking lot where a drenched Lucas was currently at. He sighed. The only way to get her car started was to get a new engine. And that would take a while.

"Great" he mumbled. He took a long glance at the garage. Reluctantly he grabbed all his tools and started to head back. He found her sitting near a window staring at the outside view.

"Hey" he said quietly. She looked back and showed a small smile. Then it turned into a frown when she saw how drenched he was.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to go out there." She said while rushing towards him. "Jesus, you're shivering. Oh my god, what if you die by... whats that disease called?"

"Hypothermia" he said while showing a small smile.

"Yeah that, and then it would all my fault. Uhh.. its like the time when I let my fish die. And believe me that caused some serious physchiatric damge." She stopped when she saw him laugh. She has never seen him really laugh before.

"I'm fine really. I've been worse." he said after a couple of minutes.

She nodded even though she didn't believe him. "So did you get a chance to fix my car."

"Umm.. well you need a new engine. And I don't know how long it's to take to fix it. It might be a couple of hours with the storm outside."

"Great" she mumbled. "Well thanks for trying. Um... I'll just call Peyton to pick me up."

He nodded. "Yeah... I'll just fix it tomorrow, and call you as soon as I finish." he said quietly. After she gave him her number he went to the Keith's office. He sighed and sat in the chair. He was really exhausted from the day he's had. And then he had to go home, where he had to face his mother. He groaned. Today was definately not a good day. As soon as he closed his eyes, Brooke appeared at the door.

"Sorry, um.. I tried calling Peyton but she won't pick up. And there isn't really anyone else." She added with a hint of sadness in her voice.

He nodded while noticing her tone. He stretched and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. "Okay, I can drive you in the company's truck."

The rain had finally stopped. The sun appeared and the whole side of Tree Hill started to light up. It truly was a beautiful town, where families are raised and businesses are being built. But what truly lies behind all the perfect big houses and successful business rooms? What are behind the masks that take over everyone who are terrified of showing one's self? Too afraid of showing weakness and fear. What happens when that mask finally tears off?

"Rather than love, than money, than fame, give me truth." - Henry David Thoreau 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the ride" Brooke said while suprising Lucas as she kisses him on the cheek. Just below the scar that lies near his right eye.

"Oh..uhh..your welcome." Lucas stuttered. He was trying so hard not to stutter, and look like a freak that can't talk. He guessed it was because whenever he spoke a word to his mother, she would lash out at him. So he learned his lesson and only talked when spoke to.

She gave him one last smile as she got out of the car. A smile he knew would last in his mind for a long time. She truly had a great smile.

Sighing he reluctanly drove "home". Or his house to put into better terms. The only place that seemed like "home" was actually the Rivercourt. He was free from his mom and everyonelse. It was just him on the abandoned basketball court. The best memories of his childhood had not been at his house with his family, but playing basketball. Or simply laying on his back directly on the ground staring at the stars on a cool clear night.

He quietly when to his room throught the side door. Probably the only thing he was thankful for at his house was that side door. Avoiding confrontations by his mother just barley made his life better and more stress free. He guesses thats why he loves playing basketball. Instantly when he grips the basketball and takes his first shot, somehow the stress on his shoulders dissapear. He suddenly feels like he's ten years younger and there's no sign of exhaustion or stress.

He climbs into his bed, and finally drifts off to a much needed rest. Thoughts of the day crawls into his mind and a rare smile shows as he thinks of Brooke.

A Few Hours Later...

Lucas tosses and turns in his bed.

_"Hey Jack, are you going to be my daddy?" An eight year old Lucas asks as he's riding in the shotgun seat in Jack's car._

_Jack smiles at the boy. "I don't know son, it's all up to your mom. She is one stubborn lady, your mom."_

_"Do you know why she doesn't like me?" A frown appears on Jack's face. His heart literally shatters as he heard Lucas's question."_

_"It's not that she doesn't love you buddy, you know she does. But... she... she's just had a rough life. And she's trying to be there for you, but its... just a little hard for her. But I do know that she loves you very much."_

_Lucas nods. "You know I've always wondered what it would be like to have a dad. You know? I mean theres Uncle Keith, but he's barely around. And then I thought... maybe I dont deserve a dad. Maybe its because of me. I mean my real dad left when I was born, Keith is always leaving. But then you came along, and it's like... you care about mom and me. I just... I dont want you leave." Lucas says the last part with tears coming down his face._

_Jack stops at the light and turns to Lucas. "Listen Lucas.. look at me son... you need to know that I'm NEVER, EVER going to leave you." He looks at Lucas and says "I'll always be there for you and your mom, you understand." he adds sternly._

_"Yes sir." Lucas nods, and Jack gives him a smile and drives as the light turns green._

_CRASH..._

Lucas wakes up screaming. Sweat comes down Lucas's face. His heart is beating a million times a second, and its pounding harder and harder. Slowly Lucas heads to the bathroom. He takes out his medicine out of the cabnet. He finally sees the bottle with the description of ANXIETY RELIEF. He fills his glass with water and downs some of his pills. He sighs and cups the water coming out of the drain, and splashes it on his face. He sighs again and looks into the mirror. A reflection of Lucas Scott appears, but its a reflection of a man he barely recongnizes. As he looks at the scar shaped like a zig zag that runs across his abdomen. And at another that runs across his shoulder to his back. He looks at this man, whose seems so lost and sad. He realizes that this is who he is now. This is who Lucas Scott has become. A weak, and broken man whose eyes seem like they have seen the world at its horrific moments. The sweet and innocent boy that he was is gone. And forever will be.

"However mean your life is, meet it and live it: do not shun it and call it hard names." - Henry David Thoreau

He turns off the light, unwilling to see himself. He stands in the middle of the room for a few more moments. Then quickly he puts on his running shoes and his gets his ipod.

Running across the pavement in the streets of Tree Hill is somewhat relaxing and exhausting to Lucas Scott. He is not just going for a light jog. He is sprinting like a mad man who is running away from something. Something that can tear him down completely and leave as devastated as he was 9 years earlier. A sad innocent boy that lost the only person in his life that understood him. The person who would always say it's going to be okay. They both knew as he said those words that he was lying. But Lucas did't care he was lying he only cared that he was there. But now he's gone. He didn't only lose his mom's friend or boyfried or whatever the fuck he was to her. He lost his father. He lost his dad.

As he listens to "Fine Again" by Seether his heart starts to pound till it hurts. So instead of stopping and taking a break, he runs faster. Faster. Faster.

Crash.


	4. Chapter 4

Crash.

A light shines so brightly it blinds Lucas. He opens his eyes and he's on the corner on a sidewalk. A pain shoots through the the back of his head. He reaches behind and rubs the sore spot. He looks back at his hand and sees blood. Suddenly he sees a car drive by stopping at the light. He stare at the car. It looks vaguely familar. He then stiffens when he realizes that its Jack's old truck. He steps closer and sees Jack in the driver's seat. Not only him a but a younge blond haired boy sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Wait." Lucas mutters. He looks on as he sees Jack talking sternly to the little boy. "Thats...no. "No!"

The light turns green. It shines brightly in the cold dark winter night. The old red truck speeds on. Then out of nowhere a dark black pickup truck appears. The driver too busy to notice the red truck as he's talking on his cellphone.

"Jack! Jack!" Lucas screams trying to run towards the bright red truck. But he is unable to move. Forced to stand still and watch.

The pickup truck crashes into the right side of red vehicle. Screams fill the air. Shatters of glass cover the rocky grounds.  
A light rain trickles down and creates a quiet rhymthic pattern.

Present Time......

"Jack....Dad..." Lucas mumbles. He is currently on his back. Paralyzed. Dazed. Covered in blood.

"Lucas. Lucas. Can you hear me?" A familar voice asks. Lucas hears this voice slightly. He feels like its comig from far away.  
Slowly Lucas tries to open his eyes. All he sees a blur of colors. He eyes adjust and he sees Brooke Davis sitting next to him.

"Lucas." Brooke says again.

He tries to say something, but nothing comes out. "Br...ooke." he says painfully.

"Hey. She sighs in relief. "Youre going to be okay. The ambluance is on its way." She says quietly trying to let her tears fall.

Lucas closes his eyes again. Tears fall as he lays down in full agony. He remembers as he saw Jack. It seemed so real.  
He opens his eyes again. A distant sound of sirens fill his already pounding eardrums. He feels light raindrops fall on his cheek. Suddenly he hears nothing. No sirens. No whispering from the crowd that circles around him. But only the sound of the rain. The song it creates, and how soothing it is.

He drifts off into the darkness...

4 Days Later.

Its a quiet day in Tree Hill Hospital. Doctors and nures roam around trying to do everything they can to save a life. Groups of families lie endlessly in the plain white waiting rooms. Waiting to see if their loved ones would make it through the day.

Lucas Scott always loved the quiet. He would always search for a rare spot where no one would go just so he could he read. Mark Twain and John Steinback's novels could always drift him off to another world. A world where he could just forget. The silence clears his mind whenver he had a bad day.

Currently Lucas Scott sits on his hospital bed staring at the window. His mother stopped by 3 days ago. She yelled at him and called him an idiot for getting hit by the car. But the thing that surprised him was that he actually saw worriness in her eyes. He hasn't seen that look since Jack died. It even got weirder, when she kissed him lightly on his forehead. She left though, and said she has to work. But that she'll come back soon.

A slight smile rises on his face as he thinks of that moment. Maybe in some strange way, his mom was coming back to him.  
Of course it took a car accident to get her to care, but it that didn't matter.

With the aftermath of the car accident Lucas had dislocated his right shoulder, suffered from a serious concussion, and just had many scrapes and bruises across his face. He can't really move at all really, only little movements. And he could only talk in whisper, like a younger Steven Segal.

The nurses came every hour or two to check up on him. They said he would stay in the hospital for about a month or more. Depending on the countless surgeries he had to go through.

Voices disrupted him from his daze. He heard what seemed like one of his nurses yelling at someone.

The nurse came in and said "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is a young girl outside. She said her name was Brooke Davis and she's a close friend of yours. I tried to tell her no visitors except family are allowed, but she refuses to leave."

Lucas cant help a small smile to appear. "It's okay." he whispers.

The nurse begrudgingly lets Brooke in. Shes beautiful he thinks as he sees her. Shes in her cheerleading outfit, probably heading to the game.

"Only for few minutes." the nurse says sternly. "He needs his rest."

"Hey." Brooke says as she sits next to him. Nervously she fidgets with her skirt and bites her lip.

Lucas tries to answer. But only a inaudible "Hey" comes out. He remembers that she was there with him that night. So instead of trying to talk he slowly reaches and holds her hand. He gives it a light squeeze.

Brooke smiles and together they sit there in the plain dull white hospital room. No words spoken, but no words needed either.  
Just the comfortable silence which in a weird way brings them closer. And after Brooke leaves to go to the basketball game, Lucas looks at the window again. Sure Lucas Scott has had a tough life. And he is still going through some rough patches. But who in the world hasn't. He's lucky that he has another chance at life. And maybe tonight he has finally found that missing piece. The piece that could provide a joy that could not be measured.

And as he thinks of the weird dream he had while unconscious, he cant help but feel weight lifted off his shoulders. As he witness that car accident he finally came to his senses. Jack is gone. And will be forever. And yeah it sucks and hurts like hell,  
but there was nothing he could of done that saved him. And finally Lucas said to himself that its time to move on from the past. And finally live again. Finally feel joy again. And knew that a certain hazel eyed brunette could bring that joy.

"Grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value of a joy you must have somebody to divide it with." - Mark Twain.


End file.
